


Nocte Raptum: Blood of the Purest

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic Blood and Other Vampire AU Tales [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Familial bonding, Gen, MadPat - Freeform, NOT RAPE, No Sex, it's kinda like mystic blood but not, no sexy times, vamppat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Season 2 AU.After being ambushed by Morgan, Matthew Patrick has struggled to adapt to his new life as a vampire. But one night a year, on a full moon, the vampires are free to take any mortal and do with them what they wish.It just so happens that Joey Graceffa is having a Victorian ball and has invited his friends, including a certain raven-haired beauty and a certain brown-haired cutie.





	Nocte Raptum: Blood of the Purest

Matthew Patrick held his hand to his mouth in pain.

He had had his vampire fangs for a few weeks now, but it was still difficult for him to adjust to them. And in spite of being a vampire, he hadn't forgotten his old life. He'd been ambushed by Morgan and turned into a vampire the conventional way; hypnosis, and then bitten and half of his blood drained. With this method, he was rendered immobile, as the vampire's saliva entered the bloodstream and infiltrated various cells, rewriting their genetic coding into that of a vampire's. Had he been bonded, he wouldn't be feeling so despondent as he did tonight, sitting up on the roof of the Victorian mansion.

"Wherefore are thou so despondent, Brother Matthias?" a voice asked.

Turning around, he saw Andrea Russett approach. She was a classic result of bonding, her entire life had been rewritten down to the tiniest detail. 

"You don't need to be so formal," he reminded her.

"Sorry, I'm practicing my formality to impress my darling Vera," she sighed amorously as she sat down next to him.  
"Those fangs still bugging you?"

He nodded. 

"I'm sure Dorien could give you some unicorn blood to apply to your gums," she assured him.  
"Let me tell you; that was a lifesaver for me when my fangs were growing in. So anyway, why do you look so depressed?"

He shrugged.

"I guess I just miss my old life," he sighed reminiscently.  
"I miss Steph and Skip and Ollie and Jason and Ro. Especially Ro. I wish there was a way I could see her again."

The two stared up at the moonlight as the clouds parted some of the way to reveal a small portion of a full moon. Seeing this, Andrea gasped. 

"Maybe there IS a way!" she exclaimed.

"How?"

"Nocte Raptum!" 

Matthew stared at her in confusion. 

"Midnight Abduction," she clarified.  
"Once a year, on a full moon at midnight, us vampires are allowed a six-hour window of time to go into the world of mortals and take anyone we want without consequence. If you go back, you could take Ro and Steph and all of those people you miss."

Matt gulped as he heard this.

"I don't know," he worried.  
"It feels.......wrong. She has a family."

"So did you. But we gave you a new one. You bringing your loved ones and inducting them can help us grow stronger and you can reunite with them. See? Everyone wins!"

All of a sudden, they heard a carriage drive up and out stepped two women. One with light-brown hair and the other a raven-haired beauty. 

"Are they....?" Matt gasped.

"It seems so," Andrea agreed.  
"Perhaps we can celebrate Nocte Raptum without even leaving the mansion."

* * *

Rosanna Pansino, dressed as the Ingenue, felt a bit uneasy as she and the others followed Alison into the ball room.

"Stay close together," she had ordered them all.  
"And stay close to me."

Now she clung to Safiya Nygaard, dressed as the Raven Queen, for dear life.

"I mean, Joey invited us to have a good time," Tana Mongeau reminded the group, attempting to remain positive.  
"It's time to get lit. It's time to get lit!"

Ro shivered as the masked guests eyed them hungrily. Suddenly two people, one who looked familiar and was hugging the arm of the unfamiliar, approached the group.

"Welcome to you all," the unfamiliar one greeted them warmly, but with a hint of hunger.   
"You've arrived just in time for Nocte Raptum."

"Who-the-what-now?" Gabbie Hanna asked confused.

"Midnight Rapture," the second sighed amorously.  
"Once a year at midnight, the moon will shine a powerful light down upon a chosen one, casting a spell upon them, one that could give them great power."

"How do you get chosen?" Destorm Power asked with a hint of glee in his eyes.

"That," the first purred seductively as she caressed her finger over his face.  
"Is the decision of the spirits of the full moon." 

The group look at each other confused. 

"Would you care for some refreshments? Nocte Raptum is also a time where we.......feast."

The first looked over at Gabbie and slowly stepped towards her. She took a finger and brushed it down her neck as she circled her, as a predator eyeing its prey.

"You seem like someone who has rather..........healthy blood."

"Uh....thanks?" 

Gabbie was a bit creeped out by now.

"Anyway, you said there was food?"

"Yes," the first affirmed.  
"Moon cakes, crescent cherry tarts, blood punch. We have it all. But it is almost midnight. Whence the ritual is complete, we shall feast."

All of a sudden, a bell rang. Everyone turned to see Dorien.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and those who are the nearest," he began.  
"The time has come to indulge in the main event of our beloved Nocte Raptum. If you would please make your way outside."

All of them turned and glided out the door. As this was happening, Ro spotted someone who looked.....eerily familiar.

"Safiya?" she whispered pointing at him.  
"Doesn't that guy look almost exactly like Matt?"

Glancing over at him, Safiya nods softly.

"Yeah," she whispers back.  
"That guys looks a bit more......gothic and dark, though."

The breeze of June brushed against everyone. The clouds began to move out of the way as everyone looked up, anxious to see who would be the lucky one. 

"Not much longer now," the unfamiliar whispered into Safiya's ear, gently caressing her neck.

Safiya tried to pull away, but found herself seemingly rooted to the ground. The moon was almost at full and everyone had their eyes glued to the sight until......

_*WHOOSH!*_

The light shone down in a spotlight upon the brown-haired ingenue, who gave a start. 

"What the heck?" she exclaimed in disbelief, as she felt a tingle and a cold front flow through her body. 

"Very peculiar," the familiar-looking guy exclaimed as he glided towards Ro, circling her.   
"So rare has it been that a mortal is chosen."

"Mortal?" Gabbie gasped.  
"What the hell do you mean mortal?"

"I don't think these guys are human," Tyler Oakley squeaked as he tried to back away. 

All of a sudden, the man grabbed ahold of Ro, putting his arm around her neck.

"Alison? What's going on?" Tana squeaked.

"I'm afraid we've walked into a trap," Alison exclaimed as she hurried towards the man.  
"Brother Matthias, let her go."

"Never!" he snapped violently.  
"She's mine."

Out of nowhere, others started to hiss, gnashing their teeth.

"Those are fangs," Liza Koshy gulped.

"They're vampires!" Safiya exclaimed as Vera snatched ahold of her as well. 

"And I think we're dinner," Tyler whimpered. 

In the ensuing chaos, the man simply tapped Ro's forehead, sending her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Her world, as she came back to consciousness, was blurry at first. But soon Ro found that she was regaining her vision. Not that it did much good, as the room was dimly lit.

She tried to stand, but found herself extremely dizzy.

"Where....where am I?" she groaned as she stumbled back.

"Oh thank Dracula!" a voice exclaimed.  
"For a minute there, I thought I'd done you in. Sorry about that."

Her vision was still adjusting, so the figure in front of her was no more than a mere silhouette, gaining a few more small details every few seconds.

"Okay, before we go any further," the man explained.  
"I just want to warn you that this is my first time trying this technique on my own. Usually I have a superior watching over me, but not this time. There IS one waiting outside, though. Just in case."

"What's going on?" she exclaimed tiredly.

"Bonding," the man laughed excitedly.  
"Well, a specific type of bonding. See, normally, there's ionic bonding and covalent bonding. But there's also types of bonding in the vampiric world."

_Ionic? Covalent?_

Why did those seem familiar, especially with this voice in particular? Who is this man? And vampiric? Wait. The voice began to resurface as familiarity in her mind.

_But, hey! That's just a theory!_

"A......Game....Theory," she gasped.

The man chuckled.

"Thanks for watching," he sighed nostalgically as he poured something into a goblet.  
"How long has it been since I last said those words?"

"Matt?" Ro nearly screamed.  
"What happened to you?"

He turned to her and smiled fondly.

"I thought you'd forgotten me," he gasped.

"I'd never forget you," she laughed weakly. 

She tried to come out to hug him, but stumbled. Matt grabbed her and gently helped her back.

"Whoa, careful there," he told her.  
"You've just been drained of about 50% of your blood supply. It, uh, it sorta takes a while for the saliva to rewrite your code."

"Rewrite?"

"Surprise!" Matt exclaimed.  
"You're becoming a vampire."

Rosanna was stunned. 

"Wha.....why?"

"Because," Matt replied casually with a shrug.  
"I've missed you. Unfortunately this bonding might take a *little* longer, because I have to take an extra step."

"For what?"

Matt chuckled darkly.

"You'll soon see."

He took out a knife and slashed at his hair. Several strands fell upon his hand before placing it into the goblet. Next he took out a ring, the same ring Andrea always wore. Only this time, he took the knife and cut into the ring. Scooping it out into his hand, he took it over to Ro.

"You'll need to take this," he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"It'll make this easier."

In response, she pursed her lips shut. Seeing this, he giggled.

"You are so adorable. Look, I really don't want to use my vampire magic on you, so can you PLEASE make this easier and cooperate with me?"

He gave her his best puppy eyes, but she persisted. He sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I have no choice."

All of a sudden, Ro felt her mouth begin to be forced open. She attempted to resist, but the magic persisted until it hurt to keep it closed. Once it was opened, Matt placed the substance, a blue/teal sparkly hue, on her tongue, and her tongue muscles fell out of her command until it fell down her throat.

"Good girl," he exclaimed gleefully, patting her head.  
"Look, I'm really sorry, but resisting will only make this worse."

Suddenly she felt an agonizing pain in her gums as two sets of fangs slowly grew in. Whimpering she grabbed her mouth.

"Yeah, that happens," he sighed.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Dorien will give you some unicorn blood to apply to your gums. Helps with the pain immensely."

"What's happening?" she cried.

"You're growing in fangs," he answered casually.  
"Don't most vampires have fangs?"

"Why?"

"I told you, you'll have to see."

He walked over to her with the knife. Raising it, he sent it towards her. She flinched as she felt it slash. Before she knew it, Matt had a small amount of her hair. He dropped it inside of the goblet and it began to sizzle. 

"It's almost time," he replied hungrily.

Turning around, he put the goblet to his mouth and drank roughly half of it, before turning back to her.

"I just need you to drink this," he told her.  
"Then it'll be complete."

"Like heck I am!" she gasped as she looked into the goblet.

Even in her dizzied state, she could tell that that was blood. Whose blood it was wasn't important. Blood was blood and Ro didn't want to partake in the ingestion of it.

"Please?" Matt asked cutely.

"No," Ro told him firmly, pursing her lips together.

Sighing, he shrugged and Ro once more felt the pain of the magic on her jaw. She kept trying to keep it closed.

"Please," Matt strained.  
"If you don't drink this, there's a chance that you'll die. The ring's substance is potentially fatal to those who don't drink this."

All at once, Ro felt her mouth drop open and be held there until Matt had poured the second half into her mouth. She felt the magic push up on her jaw and her throat muscles activate as the iron taste overtook her. The mixture fell down her throat. 

"Matt, why?" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed you," he told her smiling insanely, as she felt a chill run through her body.  
"You've always said we're like brother and sister. So with this, I'll make it so."

"You're turning me into a vampire, your vampire sibling, just because you missed me?" she exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Not just you," he giggled madly.  
"I'll get Cookie and Molly and Greyson and Safiya and Steph and Skip and Henry and Husky and Justine and even Jason. We'll all be vampires together!"

"Please, there has to be--"

Out of nowhere, her mind grew cloudy. It wasn't completely changing her memory like it did with Andrea, moreso it was adding and altering it slightly. Fighting against the changes proved to be of no help at all, but fight she did. Better to have tried than given in completely. But it was as Matt said; she had lost at least 50% of her blood. So soon she lost energy and fell limp, which caused Matt to panic.

"Ro?" he gasped, grabbing her body, shaking it gently.  
"Shit, please! Wake up."

The ingenue still laid limp in her coffin as tears came to Matt's eyes. Had she truly reached her end, just as Matt had feared? Perhaps his superior could revive her, but even that was a stretch. Resurrecting failed bondings took so much power; it would leave a vampire practically on the edge of death themselves, even with multiple vampires at work. He held tightly to her body as her skin turned a pasty-pale. This wasn't what he wanted! All of a sudden....

"BOO!" 

Matt nearly jumped as Ro opened her eyes, now an adorably blood-red, and giggled.

"You always fall for it, brother."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. But I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah," she sighed sadly, looking down at the floor.  
"I just wish Safiya could be here."

"Safiya?" Matt inquired. 

He glanced out the door at his superior, Andrea Russett, and she nodded.

"Maybe we can pay her a visit."

* * *

Meanwhile Alison had helped the rest of the group escape the vampire ambush; now as they hid in the green of the mansion, on the hunt for the jar of salt, Safiya had trouble focusing.

"You're worried for her, aren't you?" Alison sighed over her shoulder.

Safiya looked up at the auburn beauty and nodded.

"That vampire who took her; he looked exactly like someone I know."

"What was his name?"

"Matthew Patrick; a lot of the community called him Matpat."

Alison's eyes grew wide.

"What? What is it, Alison?" Safiya asked concerned as she stood up.

"N....nothing," she lied.

All of a sudden, the doors opened and in walked the vampire from earlier, Ro, who now wore an emerald green gown and had wild curly hair, and the girl they met earlier.

"Ro!" Safiya exclaimed as she ran towards her.  
"Are you okay?"

"Stay back!" Alison snapped.

Safiya stopped just inches away from Ro.

"What's wrong, Sister Alison?" the girl from earlier asked with a glaze in her eyes.  
"You seem a bit......on edge."

"What did you do to her?"

Rosanna giggled cutely.

"Sister Andrea didn't do anything. My brother, Matthias, made me better," she explained before grinning a wide grin, and that's when Safiya saw the fangs.

"Matthias? Matpat? What the hell?"

She tried to run, but Ro grabbed her tightly.

"Ro, this isn't you," Safiya exclaimed panicking.

"What are you talking about, silly? Of course it's me," she giggled.  
"I've just been made better."

At that moment, she dug her fangs into Safiya as other vampires surrounded the windows and outer doors of the green room, effectively surrounding the group.

"And now we're going to make you ALL better."


End file.
